


Thanks for the orgasms

by FandomJumper (littlelostcat)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/FandomJumper
Summary: Sheppard overhears a conversation about him and Rodney, then goes to figure it out.





	Thanks for the orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> The original bunny for this came from a tumblr post that I know I liked but can't find -- basically about a bromance and sex, and I couldn't help but try and write something about it. And, there really isn't a point. This is just an excuse for me to attempt to write porn. 
> 
> I'm a very nervous sex writer (and, just generally nervous and nervous about writing and fandom and writing in fandom .... you get the idea), but the only way to improve is to write. And post. And do it again. So, I hope you enjoy! :)

“Are we in a bromance?”

“No.”

“But Dr. Coll-“

“How many times have we had sex?”

John froze outside the gym and held his breath, he _so_ shouldn’t be hearing this but curiosity made him take another step towards the wall just in time to hear — 

“Um…never?” One of the two men laughed.

John let out a quiet laugh then moved to continue on when the other voice — and he refused to try and figure out who either of them were — continued:

“Right. We’ve never had sex, just you know,” there was a pause, a cough, and a forced laugh, “so, no. No bromance. Besides, everyone knows Sheppard and McKay are Atlantis’ Bromeo and Broliet.”

“Really?” the other voice asked in an excited whisper as something dropped heavily on the ground. “Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay?”

“Yeah. Everyone else is small potatoes.”

John stopped: stopped listening, stopped breathing, stopped understanding words. He turned around, felt his face redden with heat and his ears were definitely on fire. 

He didn’t meet anyone’s eye as he passed them, even the newer recruits who still saluted. He kept his head down and his hands fisted by his sides, then in his pockets, then back at his sides until he reached the nearest transporter and hit the West Pier 3 light. In a split second, coincidentally the exact amount of time it took for him to exhale the breath he’d been holding since he left the gym, he was on the West Pier and staring at McKay’s back — and the peak of skin where his shirt had ridden up. 

“McKay!” he yelled and walked over. 

“Wait,” Rodney mumbled around what looked like a Whovian sonic screwdriver, McKay dropped down onto his belly and pulled another tool from the side of the pier. He spit the screwdriver thing on the ground and hung himself over the side with his legs keeping him balanced, “Some idiot tried to reroute the energy. I’m too busy to fix your shower right now.”

“No,” John drew the word out and tapped a foot against McKay’s. “Are we in a bromance?”

Without missing a beat Rodney tapped his earpiece, “Zelenka, what is a bromance?”

“No,” John hissed, “I’ll tell—“

“If you have to ask,” McKay cut him off, “then you don’t know. And, thus, you can’t tell me. I repeat, Zelenka, what the hell is a bromance?” 

John listened to half the conversation and watched Rodney’s head nod from over the side, then freeze. Somehow Rodney’s legs and back were as expressive as his face, twitching one way then the other then going still. He then heard the unmistakable sound of a tool splashing into the planet’s ocean and flinched. McKay coughed and straightened so that he was now sitting with his back to John. His shoulders, John noted, were slightly more square than usual, “I’m sorry, could you repeat that last part?”

John nodded, then stopped when McKay didn’t turn around to see. He fixed the problem by walking around to watch shock, confusion, disbelief and annoyance cross McKay’s face. 

“Ask him about the sex,” John whispered. 

“About the what?” Rodney finally looked up at him then tapped his earpiece again. He dropped his voice to a cracked whisper, “Radek, sex.” Pause. “No, I’m not offering you sex. Why would I … no, in the _bromance_?”

John sat across from him, picked up one of the tools — this one looked like a hammer but with a slit for a crystal — and tried to look at Rodney without looking at Rodney. McKay’s fingers were twitchy and his right foot was tapping a beat against his knee. McKay for his part was absolutely not looking at John.

“Right, good to know,” McKay said, flicking a glance at John, “I’m still on the pier. I’ll probably be out here another hour or so.” Another pause and he nodded. “Yeah, tell Newtem she’s not allowed on any pier without adult supervision. Or I will and she’ll end up crying. Again. No, I’m not telling you why I want to know about my bromance history.” Another pause and he rolled his eyes then glared at John, “Okay, point to you, Captain Cupid. One person does not make a history.”

John pursed his lips and flipped the crystal-hammer-thing in the air and caught it around the base. “So … “

“So,” Rodney repeated and looked at him. “Apparently we’ve been having sex for months, thanks for the orgasms by the way, and everyone on Atlantis knows about it. Except me.”

“And me. And you’re welcome.” 

Rodney took the crystal-hammer thing from John and set it in his toolbox then stood, he dusted off his pants and pulled his shirt back down. “Let’s go.”

John stood quickly and followed McKay to one of the hallways, bypassing the transporter with a quizzical glance, “Where are we going?”

Rodney poked him in the side and walked faster, “You are going to give me orgasms. Plural.”

John stopped, sputtered and tried to laugh but it came out as another sputter. “Excuse me? I’m going to what? What planet are we on exactly?”

“We are on planet We’ve-Been- _Bromancing_ -For-Months-And-I-Have-Yet-To-Have-An-Actual-Orgasm.” Rodney continued on and punched a few keys on his keyboard, then hooked it up to one of the doors which quietly slid open. He walked in without a backward glance, apparently confident Sheppard would follow. 

He waited at the door, flexed his fingers at his sides then slid one into his pocket, then crossed them over his chest. He waited and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glanced behind him to make sure they were alone. Even though, of course they were alone. “So you’re saying, we should have sex because everyone already thinks we are.”

He didn’t phrase it as a question, because this was not the time for questioning. Especially when McKay was already kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt. John ignored the way he immediately wanted to push Rodney’s hands away and pull the shirt off himself, ignored how his hands wanted to claim the skin that followed. 

“Yes,” Rodney’s muffled reply came from somewhere in the depths of his shirt. Finally he dropped it on the floor and waved his hand, “What are you waiting for? Apparently I’ve been sending you invitations,” he air quoted the word, “for a while now. Talk about your mixed messages. Or missed messages? I don’t know. Messages were sent, orgasms not received.”

“You aren’t going to question it?” John asked and took a step in, immediately the door slid shut and audibly locked behind him. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was him or Rodney that locked it, although the smirk from Rodney made him think it might have been him. 

“No. Because I have learned not to question anything in this galaxy,” he pointed upward, then to the ground, “or this expedition or this planet. Did you know we have five moons on this planet? Two of which are twin moons, because that’s a thing in Pegasus,” he pulled the button from his pants and pointed at John, “Did you know the clouds have diamonds in them but it rains water? No. Did you know we have seventeen different doctorates on this expedition but not one plumber or electrician? No. Because we don’t question this galaxy. Or expedition or planet Now,” he pointed at John, “you. Shirt, pants off.”

John swallowed his immediate reply and took another step forward, eyes flicking from Rodney’s chest to his face then back down. He started on his shirt then stopped, “You’re taking this awfully well.”

“I have become very adept at learning new information, and this is information I can actually get behind.” Rodney strode over to him, pants unbuttoned and half unzipped, until he stopped in front of John. There was a flash of uncertainty. Then Rodney was kissing him, pushing him back against the door and hands angling his face to the side, one at his jaw and the other cupping his neck. Without breaking contact Rodney stepped closer, slid his leg between John’s and lowered one hand to press against John’s side. 

The thing about it was that John didn’t hesitate, he responded and tried to flip their positions then yelped — manfully — when Rodney bit his lip and laughed. 

“You want to lead, you start sending the invites,” and somehow the word had air quotes, Rodney’s voice was rough with want and his breath hot against John’s mouth. Then he was kissing him again, licking and biting his way down John’s throat until he reached that spot on his neck that made John groan and lean his head back against the wall. His hands automatically grabbed for Rodney’s hips and pulled him closer. Invitations were overrated, he thought, especially when Rodney was doing that thing right there. He felt one of Rodney’s hand slide under his shirt and blunted nails scratch up, then down in the same rhythm that his tongue was sucking that spot. Jesus, McKay was good at this. “Are we doing this against the wall?” Rodney growled against his throat, then licked his way into John’s mouth again, “Or on the bed?”

John bit his lip and tried to not roll his hips against Rodney’s leg … wait… “Bed?”

Rodney stopped and pulled back, and John did not whimper and follow. He couldn’t take his eyes off Rodney’s wet, reddened lips or the way his breath was coming out in ragged puffs. “Bed. Yes. Did you think I just picked a random room to have our first bromantic sexcapade?” He turned so they were both looking around the room, and John tried to slow his breath. His ears were ringing. His pulse was pounding through his body. He could still feel the heat from McKay’s mouth and body on his and his side was cooling from where Rodney’s nails had clawed their mark. 

Once he could focus on anything besides the heavy breathing beside him, he got a look at the room. Sure enough there was a bed, slightly larger than his (and how could he get that bed in his room?), and two opaque windows above it. There was a table on either side of the bed one with a light and the some other with a device. It was sparse, it was dim, it was quieter than the rest of the Atlantis rooms. It was perfect for a hideaway. 

“Don’t call it that,” he said absently as he took a step forward, “What is this place?”

“We’re assuming residential suites,” Rodney shrugged, sounding calmer and more normal (but still slightly breathless John was pleased to note). “We haven’t gotten the power and water going over here completely, and it’s too far from the central spire to be functional for anyone to actually use. But,” Rodney grinned, “it’s good for a quick nap away from the idiots.”

“And sex,” John added, back in control. “Which we’re still having.” He pushed Rodney towards the bed and followed, pulling off his own shirt and crawling over Rodney so that his knees bracketed McKay’s hips and his hands were on either side of his head. “So…”

Rodney frowned and wiggled his hips against John’s knees, his hands immediately pressing against John’s arms, “I thought I was in charge here.”

John smirked, dripped his head and kissed him, lingering for a moment before lowering himself to his elbows and biting the line of Rodney’s jaw. He nipped at Rodney’s neck and rolled his hips against Rodney’s, felt his hardness press against his own, and kissed him again, “Next time we find out we’ve been having a torrid affair, you come find me and you can take the lead. Besides, apparently I owe you orgasms. Plural.” 

John sucked, bit and licked his way down Rodney’s chest pausing every time Rodney gasped or groaned his name. He paid special attention to the scar at Rodney’s side, courtesy of a Genii soldier last year. Just below the spot, when John nipped and licked, Rodney leaned into the touch and wrapped his leg around John’s. His body pulling towards John, or rather pulling John to him. He smiled against Rodney’s skin and bit again, and again Rodney moaned John’s name and tightened around him. John made a mental note to come back to the spot, to drive McKay crazy with just that spot, before sliding down. His fingers tightened and released against Rodney’s skin and left red splotches down his body, a greedy reminder of where he’d been. He barely glanced at his work but he wanted to lick his way down and up each reddened dot later. He wanted to do so much, later, especially if Rodney kept repeating his name like that. 

He reached Rodney’s boxer briefs, his erection straining against the worn cotton, and looked up. Rodney’s pupils were blown wide, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and his hands grasping for the bed beside him and John. 

“In a hurry, McKay?” John whispered, before pressing open-mouthed kisses along the hard line, wetting the material with his tongue and tasting sweat and heat. 

“God, I hate you,” Rodney whispered and John didn’t need to look up to see Rodney’s head thrown back. His hips strained and pushed against John’s hold. He spread Rodney’s legs wider, slid his thumbs under the briefs and slid them lower. The smell of musk, heat, and Rodney hit him all at once and his mouth watered, his body leaned forward. He pushed the briefs to the floor and wrapped one hand around Rodney’s cock, full and heavy in his hand and he jacked once, twice, then a third time. “God, Christ,” Rodney groaned from above him. 

He didn’t respond, because how could he? Rodney was spread beneath him, spread for him, repeating his name with God’s and begging him for more. He wrapped his lips around the head of Rodney’s cock, gently at first before tonguing at the slit and the wetness that had gathered there. He released and licked widely again before shifting himself and settling down. He licked his hand, then pumped Rodney’s cock again. This time following his hand with his mouth until he was almost to the hilt and Rodney’s hips rose to meet him. He hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue against Rodney’s cock, slicking along the underside then along one side. He pulled back, gasped a breath, and before Rodney could say or do anything he was sucking and licking again. He dropped his hand, letting his fingers roll and stroke Rodney’s balls, sliding between them and beneath; then pulled back, the heaviness of Rodney’s cock bruising his throat. Rodney whimpered and John licked his way along Rodney’s erection, nuzzling and nipping at his skin. He felt used. And, he could happily feel this way again, and again, and again. He was heady with it. 

“John,” Rodney whimpered and rolled his hips, both hands now pulling and grasping at John’s hair and shoulders, John’s anything. “Up,” another tug and pull, “now.”

John followed, one hand slowly jacking until he was kissing Rodney with messy kisses that tasted of Rodney and sex and sweat. “I thought,” John said against Rodney’s ear, “you wanted orgasms, McKay.”

Rodney pulled him back for a kiss that made John stop, then roll them so Rodney was on top of him and working John’s pants open. “I do,” he mumbled around the kiss, “but I’m going to, god,” he stuttered and dug his fingers into John’s hips until it hurt. “I’m not going to last like this. How do people last like this?”

John smirked, he watched Rodney’s blown pupils and bitten lips, his flushed cheeks and ragged breathing. He pulled Rodney down for another kiss as Rodney pushed his pants down and pulled his cock out. “Thought scientists had more stamina,” John ground out, wrapped his hand around both of them and groaned. Rodney’s cock, wet with spit and precum pressed hotly against his, Rodney’s weight heavy and pressing against him. 

“Didn’t think colonels were this talkative during sex,” Rodney countered and linked his fingers with John’s around their cocks, speeding him up and thrusting down. 

John had a comeback, but then Rodney sucked hard on his neck, his other hand pulling him close, and John was gone. Rodney’s hand around his, around them, Rodney’s cock hard and hot and sliding with and against his, the air was heavy around them with sex and heat and them. Then Rodney slid his thumb over the tip of John’s cock, spreading the wetness that was there around them and the tight heat, the hot wetness, the feel of Rodney’s teeth and tongue at his shoulder. He came, squeezing his hand tighter around them and pulling the orgasm out of Rodney with a groaned curse. 

“God,” he moaned, his hand still pumping slowly with Rodney’s over them spent cocks until one of them whimpered. 

Rodney lowered his head to the bed, then lay half on top of and half beside John. “Thanks for the orgasm.”

“Singular,” John slurred and licked his lips, they felt full and slippery. “And, you’re welcome,” he waited for his breath to stop coming out in rough puffs before he thought about speaking next. “How many times did Radek say we had to have sex for this bromance thing to be a thing?”

Rodney snorted and rolled onto his back, “Six. Apparently six sex is a thing. How did we not know?”

“Six,” John repeated. “I could do that.”

He felt Rodney nod but not move, “Who told you we were even supposed to be doing this?”

John froze and glanced over, “Why?”

“I need to know who gets their hot water fixed first and their heaters reader for New Lantis’s winter.”

“No clue. Didn’t ask, just heard two guys in the gym.”

“Talking about us. Having sex.”

“Yeah,” he rolled onto his side and watched Rodney pull a washcloth from …. somewhere, “Talking about us having sex. Which we do often and everyone is not only aware of but indulgent of. So, need to work on the pier tomorrow?” John asked, grabbing his shirt. “Where?” he asked and pointed to the rag.

Rodney looked up before throwing it to John, “I always keep two with me when I’m on the pier.” He coughed and grabbed his briefs and pants, “Although that number might be increasing.” John waited, wiping himself as clean as he could, then gestured again with the rag. Why, he wanted to ask again. “It gets wet on the pier,” Rodney stood and pointed with his clothes to the door. “I need to dry the tools, and you know, my face. I have a very delicate complexion that reacts badly to sea salt and sun.”

John huffed a laugh, watching Rodney pull his pants then shirt on. When they were mostly presentable he pushed Rodney against the door, his hands sliding under Rodney’s shirt and felt the pink bruises from earlier. He bit Rodney’s lip and slid one hand to cup Rodney’s ass. “Bring more rags tomorrow, we have orgasms to catch up to.”

Rodney nodded, eyes locked on John’s mouth, “Plural.”

“Plural.”


End file.
